The present invention relates to a switching device for a dual clutch transmission as change-speed gearbox for motor vehicles.
Such twin clutch transmissions can be used automated switching transmissions with good transmission efficiency, and due to the division into two subtransmissions and two separating clutches can be shifted fast and without interruption of traction. In order to optimally adjust such change speed transmissions to the drive power of the drive aggregate or internal combustion engines, a great transmission spacing is desired, which can be realized for example by providing a higher number of forward gears (in the absence of excessive transmission steps).